Anything For Their Watchtower
by Tarafina
Summary: The JL brothers are just looking out for Chloe and wind up making a boring banquet very interesting. :Chlollie:


**Title**: Anything For Their Watchtower  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver, AC/Dinah, Clark/Lois, Victor/OC, Bart/3OC's  
**Prompt**: #009 - Anything  
**Word Count**: 4,727  
**Summary**: The JL brothers are just looking out for Chloe and wind up making a boring banquet very interesting.

**_Anything For Their Watchtower  
_**-1/1-

Clark, AC, Bart and Victor were all uncertain about how to deal with their current predicament. The seven year anniversary of ISIS was being held that night to commemorate Chloe and all of her hard work in helping the meteor infected and enlightening the public about such people. Each of them had a tux waiting at home for them to climb into and join the rest of the League and many of its clients at the Metropolis Hilton that Oliver had rented out for the occasion. Personally, they were all beyond proud of their Watchtower making such a public and large accomplishment. But, like always, trouble had a way of following Chloe Sullivan like a bad shadow.

One of her clients had grown an unhealthy attachment to her and had made it quite clear that he was interested in pursuing her. There were two problems the League had with that. One was the fact that Chloe had admitted to each of them that she was feeling uncomfortable by the attention being rained on her. She returned home each night to a full answering machine where the man filled her voice mail with love anecdotes. She received dozens of flowers each day, never the kind she liked, and he was beginning to really unnerve her. Which meant that the boys had to step in, despite her many assurances that she could handle herself.

The second issue they had with her latest admirer was that he was blocking any and all advances in the Oliver and Chloe area. It had come to their notice some weeks ago that their boss had feelings for his favorite sidekick and they while they couldn't decipher Chloe's feelings, they were all sure that it'd be a great match. Considering each of them were either dating, married, or shopping around, they simply wanted the best for their two good friends. And the lovesick look on Oliver's face was beginning to become less funny and more frustrating.

"So what are we gonna do?" Bart wondered, leaning back on the counter he sat on. "What options do we have without letting Chloelicious know what we're up to?"

"We could try muscling him but I have a feeling he'll just avoid us and continue pursuing her," Victor said sighing.

AC snorted, shaking his head. "More like stalking."

"Well we can't let this go on... And I think we need to tell Oliver," Clark offered. "It doesn't feel right keeping this from him."

"We're not lying to him... We're just... not telling him the whole truth." Bart shrugged. "Hey, if Chloe wanted him to know, he'd know."

"Yeah but Chloe wouldn't have told us if we all hadn't walked in to see yet another of his embarrassing advances."

Bart laughed. "You guys remember the dancing teddy bear that kept singing that Barney song?" He shook his head. "Man..."

"If we tell Oliver there's only two ways it can go. He'll either tell us to ignore it and let Chloe deal with it how she likes or he'll scare the man so bad he'll never leave his house again." Victor frowned.

"What's wrong with option two?" Bart rubbed his neck. "I like it."

AC rolled his eyes. "We wanna scare him off, not scare him into becoming a recluse."

"Hey, he never should'a messed with Chloe in the first place. This is like just desserts."

"For sending her boxes of chocolates and showering her with affection? He's just a little over-the-top, Bart. I think we can deal with him without turning him into an agoraphobic."

Bart's brow furrowed deeply. "An egg-what?"

"Never mind," Victor sighed. "The point is I think we should do this without Chloe or Oliver... We'll just talk to the guy."

"And if talking doesn't work?" Clark wondered.

"Then we scare him so bad he'll never think of touching another woman for the rest of his life." He shrugged.

OoO

"So I tried to talk to him," Victor said, coming up to the group of nicely dressed men, all standing awkwardly as their dates spoke with each other across the room.

"And?" Bart asked through a mouthful of food.

"He didn't hear a word I said, he was too busy staring at Chloe as she readjusted the magnum strapped to her leg."

Bart nodded. "Yeah... Me too." He turned his head, winking at Chloe across the room, who rolled her eyes, grinning back before she turned to Oliver once more.

"In any case, I think we need a different approach... Any ideas?"

AC crossed his arms over his chest. "Dinah offered to turn him off women for the rest of his life... But I think it may have involved deafening him, so..." He shrugged, eyes wandering around to find his girlfriend.

"Good luck with that one, Merman," Bart joked, clapping his shoulder.

"She's nicer when you're not hitting on her," he replied, lips curled with amusement.

"Aren't they all?" Victor said, bumping Bart in the shoulder.

Clark rolled his eyes. "If we're done bugging Bart about his non-existent love life..."

"Hey!"

"Can we get back on task?"

"Right..."

"So, we just let him know she's dating someone and he'll back off, right?" AC suggested.

"But who?"

"Why do we have to give a name?" Clark wondered. "We can just imply that she's with someone and hope he gets the point."

Bart clapped his hands together. "Great. Problem solved. I'll stop at the crab dip before I head over and let him know." He winked. "I'll play nice before breaking his heart." He whizzed away in a red blur, only to be seen a second later with a chip in one hand, the crab dip in another, and a smirk in place as he chatted up a brunette.

"He's going to be awhile so I'll go first," Victor said, nodding. He paused, looking around. "Any of you guys seen my wife?"

"I think she was bringing Eliza to the bathroom last time I saw her," Clark replied before shifting back on his feet. "Is it just me or does Lois suddenly seem really interested in kids lately?"

"Clock's ticking, bro. Eventually, she'll want a bunch of munchkins."

Victor snorted. "Nicely put, AC."

He shrugged. "Just sayin' it like it is."

"All right, so let's just give it a little while before each of us talks to him. We don't want him to get suspicious, so try not to just jump onto the subject of Chloe." Victor lifted his brows. "Sound good?"

They nodded.

He sighed, turning to see if he could spot their intended target and then stiffened his shoulders. As he got halfway across the room, he spotted Bart giving him a thumb's up and shook his head with discreet amusement. Stopping casually next to the beverage table, Victor focused on pouring himself some punch before he glanced at the man next to him. "Daniel, right?"

Looking over, the younger gentlemen smiled. "Uh, yes. I'm sorry... I don't know your name..."

"Victor," he replied before motioning around the hall. "Nice place, huh?"

"Yes." He grinned widely. "Chloe certainly went all out." He nodded. "She always does though. Always looking out for the underdog."

He couldn't agree more. "Yeah, her work has really inspired a lot of people."

"How couldn't it? She's brilliant! The way she managed to get her voice out there and tell the stories of so many... She's a hero." He sighed dreamily. "We're quite close, me and her. She's a magnificent woman. Smart, beautiful, funny..." He laughed. "Why just the other day she was saying-"

"I'm dating her," Victor interrupted, surprised with his own outburst.

"You're... You're what?"

He cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. "I'm dating her. We've been... dating... For awhile."

"Really?" Daniel's brow furrowed. "I could swear I saw you earlier with a woman and a little girl." He motioned to the gold band on his finger.

"Right, uh... What Chloe and I have is... on the side." His brow furrowed; it was a lot harder coming up with this stuff on spot. "I'd appreciate your discretion."

Daniel stared at him. "So you're really..." He frowned. "Well that's... I never expected that from someone like Chloe."

Victor glanced away and then back awkwardly before lifting a shoulder. "People in love tend to do things that are out of the ordinary for them."

"I see..." Daniel looked away. "Well, I think I'll go see what my friend Joseph is doing... If you'll excuse me..."

"Of course." As Daniel walked away, Victor felt like kicking himself. Shaking his head, he gulped back his cup of punch and sighed. He was about to turn and go tell the others what had slipped out when his wife Susan appeared next to him, a bored Eliza in her arms. "Hey, you two..."

"Daddy, I thought you said there'd be other kids to play with," Eliza pouted.

"I think Melanie is around here somewhere..." He looked around, brows furrowed.

"Daaaaaddy," she sighed, shaking her head. "Melanie couldn't come. She had a date with Mr. Bear!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Right, of course, how could I forget that your imaginary friend was dating your teddy bear..." He sighed dramatically. "Well, why don't you hang out with your old dad tonight then, hm? We've got punch and cookies..." He lifted his brows.

She frowned, lifting her shoulders. "I guess... But I'll only eat the chocolate cookies."

Victor grinned, picking her up into his arms. "You drive a hard bargain," he said, carrying her toward the goodies table.

OoO

"I thought we were sneaking out of here at eight to go to that rally," Dinah said, lifting a brow as she sipped her champagne.

"We were, or are... I just gotta do something first..." He tugged at his collar, frowning as he tried to loosen his tie further.

With a snort, Dinah batted his hands away before undoing the knot and pulling the tie of entirely. She unbuttoned the top two slots of his dress shirt before stuffing his tie into her clutch and leaning back to inspect how he looked. "There. Better?"

He grinned. "Way."

She smiled. "Remind me again why I'm dating you, surfboy?"

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he drew her closer. "My wicked surfer bod, dude," he exaggerated.

She rolled her eyes before leaning into him and tipping her head back as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Exactly _how _important is this thing you have to do?" she wondered. "Because I thought we could save the dolphins and then go enjoy some alone time at my nice, empty apartment..." She bit her lip suggestively.

His brow crinkled. "I want to, trust me, but I gotta do this..."

"More important than spur of the moment sex?" She lifted a brow. "Are you bombing another whaling boat?" Her arms fell, hands landing on her hips. "I told you to include me the next time!"

He shook his head, lifting his hands. "No, no... This doesn't have anything to do with that. I just... I need to talk to someone before we go." He shrugged apologetically.

"Well why can't you do it now?"

"But it's only been twenty minutes."

Her brow furrowed. "Since what?"

He sighed. "Never mind." He looked around. "Okay, I'll go now... Just keep that spur of the moment sex in mind..." He walked backwards, smirking at her. "Think of me taking off that dress of yours... And then those sweet lace panties I saw you pull on earlier..." He winked.

"Hurry. Up." She told him pointedly.

With a grin, he turned around and went searching for Daniel, nearly running him over in his haste. "Hey! Dude," he said, clapping his shoulder. "Nice party, right?"

"Yeah," Daniel said, nodding. "Quite the turn out."

"Mhm, totally. So... You bring a date?"

Daniel stared at him uncomfortably. "Um..."

"Whoa, not like that!" AC held his hands up. "I'm all for the women."

With a slight sigh and a half-chuckle, Daniel nodded. "I brought my sister... She was excited to meet the woman who saved her brother's existence."

"Yeah, Chloe's awesome that way."

"She really is. She's... done some extraordinary things." He shook his head, smiling. "Did you know she wanted to be a reporter once? Imagine how life would've been different for all of us if she hadn't taken up a cause." He sighed. "We're really lucky to have her. I don't think anybody else could've reached the masses quite the same. I've read her articles on the meteor infected so many times, I have them memorized." He cleared his throat. "_Lurking just a two hour drive from the Metropolis city's bright lights lies a sleepy town with unfathomable darkness in its past. Many-_"

Before he could recount Chloe's entire writing history, AC interrupted a little loudly. "Chloe's my girl!"

"_townspeople have_-What?" Daniel's eyes widened.

AC scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, Chloe and I are ridin' the relationship wave." His brow furrowed. "Sorry to like throw that out there but... You know, I guess I'm the jealous type and I didn't want you stealin' her away..." He laughed awkwardly, lightly punching Daniel in the arm. "Anyway, yeah, so... Now you know and... I gotta get going, so I'll just..." He pointed his thumb backwards and started walking away. "Later."

Daniel stared after him dumbfounded.

With a sigh, AC turned around and frowned, unable to spot Dinah where he'd left her. Finally seeing her standing with Lois, both of them in what appeared to be a heated argument, he sighed. There was no way he'd be able to drag her away now. Once she got with Lois, it took forever to pull them apart before a catfight broke out. Spotting a waiter carrying a tray of seafood, AC chased after him in hopes of finding out just who supplied the food and where it might've come from.

OoO

Clark glanced over at his wife as she and Dinah got into yet another argument over something. He shook his head to himself; they'd be busy for awhile. Across the room, he noticed a bewildered Daniel watching as AC ran off after a waiter and then turned to stare confused at the back of Victor's head as he held his daughter on his shoulders and passed her up a few cookies. Obviously, the seeds of doubt had been planted in Daniel's mind and Clark was happy to see that Chloe's latest admirer hadn't made any motion to come near her yet. It helped that she'd been standing next to Oliver all night. Clark had noticed that when Oliver was nearby, Daniel tended to stay away. He wasn't sure why, but he had his suspicions.

Turning back to the hopefully soon-to-be couple, he observed as Chloe's head fell back with laughter while Oliver grinned at his own joke, gazing down at her with soft eyes rarely seen on the stoic Justice League leader. Oliver's hand sat over the small of Chloe's back while she stood impossibly close to him, their hips bumping with nearly every movement.

With a soft sigh, Chloe turned her eyes up toward Clark. "So, when am I going to become an aunt?" she asked teasingly.

"You've noticed too, huh?" Clark said, glancing over at his wife.

"Little hard to miss, Boyscout," Oliver said. "She had a stack of baby magazines with her yesterday. She told me she was happy we never stayed together because she didn't want her baby to have a giant chin." He rolled his eyes.

With a chuckle, Chloe lifted her hand and pressed her thumb over the cleft in Oliver's chin. "I like it."

He grinned down at her.

"I didn't think she was ready for kids," Clark said, lips thinning. "I'm not sure our lifestyle has the safety needed for a family."

Chloe's brow lifted skeptically. "But you want one, don't you? You're more scared that you won't be _able _to give her a child."

Blushing slightly at being caught, Clark nodded. "What if my genes just don't mix with hers?"

"Lois loves you, Clark, and if that's the case then I'm sure she'd be more than happy with adoption..." She motioned to Victor. "In fact, she'd steal Eliza right now if she could."

With a slight laugh, Clark nodded. "Thanks Chlo."

"Beauty and brains," she said cheekily.

"Whatever would we do without you?" Oliver said, lips curling with amusement.

She lifted a brow. "It's a mystery you should never try to solve."

He nodded. "Agreed. We'll keep you forever just in case."

She leaned into him. "No complaints here."

Realizing they were sharing one of _those _moments, Clark made an excuse and slipped away. However, with his wife preoccupied, his best friend currently flirting with Oliver and the rest of his friends spread out, he made his way to the buffet table in search of something to snack on. While the food wasn't comparable to his mother's, it was made by some of the best caterers Oliver could hire.

"Hello Clark," a familiar voice said and he turned to see Daniel standing next to him. "Seems the banquet was a real hit."

Clark smiled. "Yeah, I don't even think Chloe was expecting such a big turn out."

He nodded, eyes scanning over the room. "I saw a few senators chatting by the desserts and the mayor stopped in earlier."

"Well when she puts her mind to something she doesn't stop until it gets done." He was proud of her; she'd brought due attention to something that needed to be seen and she never let anything stop her.

"Very true." Daniel stuffed a hand in his pocket and stared across the room a long moment. Clark followed his gaze to see he was watching Chloe reverently. "She's an incredible woman."

Clark nodded agreeably.

"Rare to find these days... Somebody with such drive and devotion."

He cleared his throat. "She's been like that since I met her."

Daniel glanced at him and then returned to staring affably after Chloe who stood unknowing of the attention as she talked with Oliver, the two of them standing close still, leaning toward each other to shared a whispered conversation even if privacy wasn't really needed.

Looking around uncomfortably, Clark finally cleared his throat to get Daniel's attention once more. "You know, Chloe's been seeing someone lately... I don't want to make any assumptions but I've noticed you seem to really like her and..."

"You too, huh?" He sighed, shaking his head. "I can't blame you... She's the type of woman that deserves as much love as she can get."

Clark's brows furrowed. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"It's okay, Clark. I know. You're dating Chloe... I must say I'm rather disappointed, I thought you and Lois were doing well..." He shook his head. "But Chloe has a certain draw to her, doesn't she?"

"Uh..."

"Well... Just treat her well, I guess..." He frowned to himself before turning and walking away, leaving Clark standing in confusion. _What?_

OoO

Bart was currently dividing his attention between three _muy fuerte _ladies, using his special abilities to speed across the room and charm each and every one of them. Natalie, Jessica, and Caitlin were all very different in looks, but had the type of personality that really only drew him in for a night. He wasn't looking for forever, unlike the rest of his team. He was a fast-paced guy that just wanted the instant gratification before he moved on. Fact was, if he was ever going to settle down, he wanted someone like Chloe. But since that 'licious had moved on without enjoying him for all she could, he let it go and was enjoying his youth as long as he could.

As he was about to race from Jessica to Caitlin, he spotted Daniel walking in the direction of Oliver and Chloe and decided to make his stop before continuing on with his night. He appeared quite suddenly in front of Daniel who came to an abrupt stop and stared wide-eyed at him, waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Hey," Bart greeted. "Noticed you were on your way over to greet the goddess that is Chloelicious... You know she's taken, right? She's riding the Bart train, man, just let her go and move on..." Without waiting for any kind of response, he was gone once more and leaning against the wall, smirking attractively at Caitlin. He briefly glanced over at Daniel who was standing with a frown on his face, staring at Chloe with a confused expression. Instead of continuing on his way, he turned and feeling like he'd done his duty, Bart grinned to himself.

Mission accomplished.

OoO

There was a commotion across the room and each of the Justice League brothers slowly made their way toward the crowd to find their respectable dates standing together, surrounding Daniel who was motioning wildly with his arms. Looking at each other in bewilderment, the four men opened their mouths to ask what was wrong when Oliver and Chloe appeared next to them.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, brows furrowed.

"Yeah," Lois said, turning around to glare at them, her hands on her hips. "What _is _going on, boys?"

"Uh..." Shifting back and forth, the four men looked at each other and then back at the group of waiting people.

"I'm waiting," Chloe said, cocking a demanding brow. Oliver's hand squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, but he too stared at them.

"We just wanted Daniel to know Chloe was taken," Bart said, lifting a shoulder.

Oliver smiled slightly. "He already knows."

"Yeah, we made sure of that," Victor said, staring at him with wide eyes as if to tell him something he was missing.

Lifting a hand to run through his hair, Oliver half-frowned. "Daniel's known for a couple days that I'm with Chloe."

"Uh, no boss, _I _am," Bart reassured, patting his shoulder.

"I _already _told him _I _was with Chloe," AC said, brows lifting.

Victor sighed. "So did I."

"Uh, me too, I think..." Clark said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, I admire Miss Sullivan, but if I'd _known _that she had a reputation for..."

Oliver turned abruptly, expression dark. "We're already spoken, Daniel. Let's not have a repeat, all right?"

Swallowing tightly, Daniel nodded. "Of course. I think I'm done for the evening." As he left the banquet, the rest of the group were left standing in awkward silence.

"Arthur Curry!" Dinah exclaimed angrily, disrupting the quiet.

AC's eyes widened. "Babe, it wasn't like that."

"Victor?" his wife asked, hand on her hips and lips thinned. "You wanna tell me what this is about?"

He smiled slightly. "Well, you see..."

"Bart!" "Bart!" "Ugh, Bart!" Three different women shout in unison.

With his shoulders lifted up to his ears, Bart winced. "Later dudes..." He disappeared in a flash of red, leaving three very angry _mamacitas _in his wake.

"Smallville?" Lois stepped up, glaring. "If we have to hunt down that Daniel guy, you are going to tell him in no uncertain terms that you are _definitely _not making it with Chloe or so help me-"

"Chloe who?" he half-yelled in a panic.

Chloe shook her head, lifting her hands. "Okay, so wait... What _exactly _happened tonight? Anybody care to clue me in?"

Oliver grinned with amusement, drawing her up against his side. "The guys were fighting for your honor, Sidekick. They were all trying to scare off your admirer by telling them you were dating them."

She shook her head. "But you already spoke to Daniel." She turned back to the guys who were all shuffling around uncomfortably.

"We were worried about you," Victor admitted. "And we honestly never meant to tell him you were dating us... We agreed to hint that you were dating someone but he started babbling and I just sort of blurted it out that we were dating... Behind my wife's back..." He winced. "It wasn't my brightest moment."

"Yeah, mine either," AC admitted. "I think I mentioned something about relationship waves..." They stared at him blankly. "I just wanted the dude to stop weirding you out, Chlo." He shrugged.

"I have absolutely no idea how he came to the conclusion he did!" Clark lifted his hands. "I told him you were seeing someone and he just decided that it was me... Although the comment he made about you deserving a lot of love suddenly makes sense..." He frowned uncomfortably.

Chuckling, Chloe shook her head. "That is bizarrely sweet, you guys..." She held her arms out and drew them all into a giant hug.

"You know we'd do anything for you, Watchtower," AC told her, half-grinning.

"We obviously could've planned it better..." Victor shrugged. "But in the end it still worked."

She laughed, stepping back and leaning against Oliver's front as if she'd anticipated where he'd be standing. His arms wrapped around her waist, her hands covering his, fingers twining. "I guess I should've kept you in the loop in the first place. Apparently I worried you guys and I didn't mean to." She looked up and smiled at Oliver who grinned down at her. "After I told Green Leather here, he pulled out the macho caveman card and talked to Daniel about his interest in me."

"There was nothing caveman about it..." Oliver rolled his eyes.

She scoffed. "You told him you'd dangle him off a roof if he ever sent another singing teddy bear."

"Yeah, well... That bear was aggravating. Couldn't get that stupid song out of my head for a week."

She patted his hand. "Right. That's why you did it," she teased.

He rested his chin on her head. "In any case, not that I don't appreciate your active interest in keeping Watchtower safe, but next time try informing your leader of your plans." He lifted a disapproving brow at the three remaining men.

"Agreed," Victor said, wrapping an arm around Susan.

"Done. So can we go? 'Cause I've got plans to safe some dolphins and... other things..." He grinned at Dinah who shook her head with amusement.

"Yeah and this one's gotta make me a baby, so we're gone," Lois said, nodding her head toward Clark who stood blushing next to her. Crossing to Chloe, she hugged her cousin tight, pointed a warning finger at Oliver that said it all and then grabbed Clark's hand. "Come on, Smallville, we've got a long night ahead of us."

"I don't know if I'm worried or happy for him," Chloe mused, brows furrowed.

"He doesn't know either," Oliver assured.

"Victor? If you're done dating your friends and saving them from stalkers, I think it's time to get Eliza home," his wife said, tugging on his hand.

"Right." He turned back to Chloe and Oliver. "Sorry we busted up your banquet."

"Wouldn't be the same if everything went smoothly," she said, grinning.

With a wave, Victor picked Eliza up out of Susan's arms and they left the hall.

"We're going too," AC said, taking Dinah's hand. "And uh, sorry about the dating your girl thing, boss."

"Just don't let it happen again," Oliver said, amused.

With a nod, AC turned, taking Dinah with him.

Oliver shook his head before twirling Chloe in his arms so she was facing him. "Eventful night, Sidekick?"

"Always is." She smiled, leaning into him. "So now that you've officially scared off my admirer and my four pseudo boyfriends, what do you plan to do with me, Mr. Queen?"

He smirked. "I'll be monopolizing the rest of your night, Ms. Sullivan," he promised, leaning down until their noses brushed. "Fulfilling all boyfriend requirements, of course... Satisfying your every need..." His voice lowered with each word.

"Every need?" she asked breathily, lifting a brow.

"Every last one..." He licked his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing her mouth. "Just say the word and I'll have that dress off you and my name whimpering from that beautiful mouth of yours."

She shivered. "I like the sound of that..." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You should know that I offer the same in return, of course..."

"Of course."

"And Oliver?"

"Mm?"

"The quicker you get me home, the quicker this night can _really _start."

"Your wish is my command..." Wrapping an arm around her, he directed her toward the doors, the night promising to get even better.


End file.
